


Just get this done

by belmanoir



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shoves Davey up against the wall in a back alley at night.  We all know what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just get this done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



> Beta'd by ifreet.
> 
> This is an alternative version of a scene in the movie which can be watched [here.](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xa8wix_alley_shortfilms)

Jack has to go back. He knows that, even if when he saw Davey standing outside Pulitzer's mansion--Davey came to rescue _him_ , no one ever-- 

He stops as they reach the mouth of an alley. He's sick of this, sick of how the only choices he ever gets to make are between two things he doesn't want. 

"Come on," Davey says. "Keep running!"

Jack can do what Pulitzer wants for the next week, or he and Davey can both do what Snyder wants until they're twenty-one and old enough for the state pen: that's his god-damned choice. _You shut up and listen to me for once,_ old man Pulitzer said. Shows what he knows, 'cause Jack's been doing nothing _but_ , his whole fucking life. 

Yeah, he talks plenty. But Dave's the one with the ideas, and it ain't because he's smarter. It's because he still expects someone someday to give a shit what he has to say. 

"You shouldn’t have done this, Dave. They could put you in jail."

Jack's cold just at the thought and Davey says, he fucking says "I don't care" and Jack can tell he _doesn't_. He doesn't know any better. 

Davey turns around like he thinks they're gonna start running again. 

"Come here!" Jack grabs him by the jacket and swings him round, shoves him up against the wall. Davey's trusting enough to let him do it, stands there and doesn't seem to understand that Jack's hand is on him, that Jack's got him right where he wants him. Jack is sick of wanting what he can't have, but thinking about Snyder's hands on Davey, about Snyder shutting up that mouth for good--it's not even a choice anymore. 

"What about your family? What happens to them if you go in jail?" That's what Pulitzer said and Jack figures that'll work on Davey. But Davey's face doesn't change one bit. Jack jabs him in the chest, hard, like that'll make him listen. "You don't know nothing _about_ jail!"

Davey just looks like he's not sure why Jack isn't being a good little boy and going along with his plan. 

Well fuck that and fuck him. Jack's gonna do what he wants this time and then Davey's not gonna want to be anywhere near him, so there's that fixed. He ducks in and kisses Davey. It's not a good kiss, not like what he's been imagining. 'Cause they ain't really kissing. Jack's just pushing his mouth up against Dave's. When he pulls away, Davey looks more confused than before. 

He's gaping at Jack, his mouth wet, and Jack can't help it. He dives in again, and Davey doesn't fight him. He doesn't close his mouth, either. Jack puts his tongue in Dave's mouth, and Dave kinda gasps and swallows and that pushes his tongue against Jack's.

Jack yanks himself away, breathing like he just got chased a mile.

"Jack." Davey looks like he just got run over or hit on the head or something. Why isn't he leaving?

Maybe Jack figures it'll finally snap Dave out of wherever he is into being scared, or maybe he just wants it real bad, but he drops to his knees in front of Dave and goes for the buttons on his pants.

Davey doesn't snap out of it. Well, Jack doesn't know for sure if he does or not, because he doesn't have the guts to look up at his face. But Davey stands against the wall and Jack undoes his buttons one by one. He can't pull Davey's pants down on account of his suspenders, so he just opens the flap of his pants as much as he can and sticks his hand in. 

_Now he's gotta stop me--now--now--_ but Davey doesn't. Jack can hear him breathing, his cock's even growing a bit in Jack's hand, but he's not saying a damned thing. When Jack imagined this, Davey talked. Told Jack what to do, bossed him around and then smiled at him when he got it wrong. Maybe it's Jack who shut him up for good after all. 

He's never gonna see Davey smile again.

He starts sucking as quick as he can after that, like if he can just get enough of Davey's cock in his mouth none of this will be happening. Davey makes a strangled sound, but he still doesn't talk or move. Maybe he wants to pretend this isn't happening too, even though he's getting bigger and stiffer against Jack's tongue. Jack sucks harder. 

Davey grunts and pushes his hips forward the tiniest bit, and it hits Jack that maybe he's not moving because he's polite. He's never done this with a guy with manners before. 

He grabs Davey's ass with one hand and yanks him forward, letting him know that he can go for it if he wants. The head of Davey's cock hits the back of his throat, Davey makes another small sound, and there's spunk in Jack's mouth.

Jack waits till Davey's done shaking to swallow, because otherwise he's gonna choke and Davey's gonna apologize and then--he doesn't know what then but he knows he wants this to last a little longer, just a few more seconds. 

The seconds are over, so he stands up. Davey buttons his pants, looking--looking pretty damn calm, considering. He and Jack watch each other, nobody saying nothing.

Jack doesn't know _what_ to say. He's hard and Davey's lower lip is red and bitten. He needs to get back control of this situation. "Now thanks for what you done," he says gruffly, "but you get out of here." He points down the alley. Davey's eyes go wide and stunned, so Jack puts a hand on his shoulder and shoves. 

For the first time ever, Dave pushes his hand away. "I don't understand." He's glaring at Jack, like this isn't what he was expecting, like he thought Jack was promising him something. Like he still wants Jack to stay. The kid doesn't fucking learn. 

Jack never promised nobody nothing. Not the newsies, and sure as hell not Davey. Promises are for people who get to choose. "I don't understand either, but just get out of here!" Jack's voice is so loud Dave flinches, and this time he shoves hard enough that Davey stumbles a few feet down the alley. 

He turns around mid-stumble and when he's got his balance back he stops, still glaring like Jack has let him down. "No!"

_"Go!"_ Jack shouts, putting everything he's got left into it.

For long, long seconds, Davey won't. He stares at Jack, hurt and angry and not hearing a thing Jack's been saying all this time. His chest is heaving. Jack remembers the noises he made and wants his hands back on Davey more than he's ever wanted anything. 

Then Davey turns and walks away. Jack leans back against the wall and thinks about Santa Fe, about sun and open spaces and silence.


End file.
